


Emotional Rollercoaster (An Ask Book)

by SandersEmotions (alyRaptor)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, I mean what did you expect, Multi, angst maybe, ask book, shipping obvi, slight smut possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyRaptor/pseuds/SandersEmotions
Summary: All of Thomas Sanders' personalities decide to open an Ask Book. What happens next is up to you.





	1. -Chapter 1: Welcome-

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:  
> 18+ Asks Are Allowed  
> Magic Anon only in place if mentioned  
> Angsty Asks Are Allowed  
> The only ships that the four will allow/accept are Prinxiety or Dad/Logic. (For example, if you make Anxiety kiss Logic he will, but he won't enjoy it.)

Quick Side Note:

Princey will talk  _italicized._

Logic will talk underlined.

Anxiety will talk  **bolded.**

Morality will talk  _italicized and underlined._

And Thomas will speak normally.

* * *

_Hello, fellow beings of the human world!_

**Hi.**

_Hey everyone! How are you all? Oh, I can't wait to start!_

Good evening, everybody.

What's up everyone, my name's Thomas, and today my personas have decided to start an ask book!

**Excuse you, but I had no part in this decision.**

...Most of my personas have decided to start an ask book! So, since we have diddly-squat to do, ask and dare away!

 


	2. -Chapter 2: Anxiety gets Woo-ed?-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince is dared to woo anxiety by **Fabulous Dragon**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you **FabulousDragon** for the dare!

~~~~I'm gonna be very predictable and basic and dare prince to try and woo anxiety'

- **FabulousDragon**

* * *

Princey!

_Yes Thomas?_

Come over here, I want you to see something.

~~~Thomas shows Princey the dare, before pulling the phone away. The royal nods, albeit that he's embarrassed.~~

Anxiety!

**What do you want.**

_Hello there, Angel._

~~Anxiety jumps at the sudden use of a pet name.~~

**Angel? The hell's gotten i-into you, Princey?**

_Whatever do you mean? I found a nice nickname, so I thought I'd put it to good use._

**Is that so, Pretty Boy?**

_Very much so. See, you're even blushing under your makeup!_

**HEY! Am not!**

_Are too~_

**Ugh, I hate you both. I'm leaving.**

~~Anxiety sinks down, embarrassed and confused at the sudden change of Princey's attitude.~~

_Aha! Success for the wonderful Prince! Thank you so much for the dare, FabulousDragon! And please do not kidnap any princesses, I would not want to have to slay you._

Ah, sorry. He has a thing about dragons.

_I do not, Thomas. Now if you will excuse me, I have royal matters to attend to._

~~Prince sinks out.~~

 

 


	4. -Multiple Asks/Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impersonations!  
> Embarrassment!  
> Relationships! (saucy)  
> 7 Minutes in Heaven!  
> Awareness!  
> Opinions!  
> Flirting!  
> Fanfics!  
> See it all here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE: SOME ASKS MAY BE BRIEFLY ANSWERED, AS THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE EXTREMELY LONG IF I DESCRIBED ALL DETAILS. [i'msorry]-)

- ~~The Impersonations Dare starts **HERE.-**~~

_Oh, I'm Anxiety and I'm Thomas' emo phase he never had. I'm going to my room, Morality, you don't understand the inner torment of my blackened soul._

**Oh ha-ha, very funny Mister Mary Poppins.**

**I'm analytical and use big words all the time to make myself appear intelligent. In reality, I'm only trying to be the clever one because nobody else in Thomas' mind bothers to.**

Excuse me, Anxiety, but I'd like to think that what you speak about me isn't true. Unlike...

~~Logic clears his throat, his voice becoming peppy and cheerful.~~

Ahaha! I'm a complete dork who loves jokes way too much and looks out for you in the most uncomfortable ways possible! It's all because I love ya though, kid!

_ Oh, my turn! _

~~Morality begins to belt out random Disney songs at the top of his lungs.~~

_I DETES- actually I have no backup that's pretty accurate._

**~~ASK:~~ ** ~~What's the weirdest thing you've walked in on?~~ ~~~~

**Probably when Princey over here was singing 'Gospel Truth' into a hairbrush with nothing but boxers on.**

_Well, Anxiety, I remember when I caught you looking at whatever 'shipping' is on 'Tumblers'._

~~Anxiety, not phased, just snickers.~~

_Ooh! I remember sneaking into Logic's room to get my glasses, and he just whispered in his sleep, 'mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell', at 2 AM!_

Well, if I do recall Morality, you were eating excessive cookies after telling Anxiety that he couldn't.

~~The relationship between Logic and Morality is **HERE.**~~

I think of myself as his...acquaintance. 

_I think Logic is really cool with his big words and stuff!_

(Yep, y'all are building this one from the ground up. Good luck, everyone.)

**~~7 Minutes In Heaven~~ ** ~~Dare here.~~

~~Anxiety and Princey stand in the closet, an almost deathly awkward silence filling the small space.~~

~~Logic and Morality on the other hand, are just having a friendly chat.~~

**~~Thomas' Awareness~~ ** ~~Ask Here.~~ ~~~~

I've been aware of the personalities ever since The two kids Morality takes care of. Then when I was 13 I met Anxiety, at 15 I met Princey, at 20 I met Logic, and right when I turned 27 I met Morality. Anxiety though, is the youngest out of the 'Big Four'.

**~~Anxiety's Opinions~~ ** ~~Ask here.~~

**Well, Logic, um, yells a lot. So that's not very good for me, at least. Morality is a bit annoying, but other than that he's a good guy, and Princey....he's okay. Just okay.**

~~**Logic Flirting**  Dare here.~~

Hello, Morality.

_ Hiya there, LLLLLLogan! _

Oh, you're uh, cardigan is crooked.

~~Logic leans towards Morality, fixing the 'crooked' cardigan.~~

There we go.

_ Um, thanks! _

~~Logic bites his lip; all he did was read an article.~~

So, uh, I've gotta run, but I'll see you around. Bye!

**~~Fanfic~~ ** ~~Dare here.~~ ~~~~

_Why is...oh, oh so that's what...ooooh. alright, that's a panic attack. I geeeet it._

**Oh- wait. ...My-my hair-? Why- why my hair? Oh geez-**

I..yelled at hi- wait, this isn't- there's nothing centered around me. (H I N T  H I N T)

_ Yeah, I can't find anything for me either. Just Prince and Anxiety...Sometimes both. _

* * *

 


End file.
